


With You

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Cyrus is sleeping over at T.J.'s house when a sudden storm wakes him up and distresses him. Can T.J. comfort him and calm him down enough to fall back to sleep, or will he only end up freaking out and making things worse?"Cyrus, what is it? Why are you trembling?!" He heard a loud crackling sound, and jumped, blistering wind and rain not far behind it. "Oh. The storm. It's scaring you, isn't it?" Paralyzed with fear, Cyrus could only nod."I'm getting you some more water...""No, please stay!" Cyrus implored, his eyes wide."Why?""When I'm with you, that's when I know I'm home."
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is rushed but I hope you enjoyed it! Stay safe everyone, and thanks for the support! I love you all!

With shaking hands, Cyrus Goodman grabbed his phone, sat up and took in his surroundings,. He didn't recognise them for a second, but he soon came to the realisation that he was at his boyfriend's house. Him and T.J. had been going out for the past year now, so he should be used to this place. But still, he wasn't, somehow. Not when he woke up there at four in the morning after six hours of blissful sleep, anyway. Well, almost six hours. His glowing phone had proclaimed that it was about 4:19am. Wearily, he rubbed his eyes, which were gradually filling up with tears. When he was younger, he'd been caught up in a storm, and needless to say, it had been the most terrifying experience of his whole life, despite having been almost a decade ago now. In fact, it still gave him nightmares, sometimes.

Not tonight. He'd had a nice enough dream, about Buffy and Andi living in a cottage with Amber and Marty, and inviting himself and T.J. along to live with them, but Jonah turned up, all sad, until Walker showed up, and it was all very confusing. Until he'd been rudely awoken by Mother Nature, that was. Gingerly, he pushed himself upwards using his hands to see if his significant other was awake or not. T.J.'s mess of dark blond hair. He rolled over, ever so slightly. He was asleep. Great. That was just what he needed right now.

An unexpected wave of guilt washed over him immediately. He wasn't a baby, he should be able to deal with this phobia of his by himself. Besides, T.J. worked so hard at school and on his basketball, and towards making Cyrus happy, too. He was the ideal boyfriend-if such a thing existed, that was. He bought him chocolate muffins from the cafeteria for his breakfast, defended him if anybody chose to speak ill of him, always made sure he was okay (whether verbally or via messages), took interest in the things Cyrus liked, and whenever it was his turn to plan the dates-they took it in turns-they were always well-thought out and fun. 

Yes, they had their occasional disagreement-but they mostly got along with each other. In fact, things had only escalated into a full blown argument twice throughout their whole one year relationship, and both of those times, they were healthy conflicts, and whoever was in the wrong knew they were and had subsequently apologised. Anyway, their relationship was going steady and strong, they communicated with each other well, and Cyrus couldn't ask for more. So, the least he could do was ensure T.J. slept well. 

That being said, he did a lot for T.J. too, despite humbly brushing it off and not thinking so: turning up at every single one of his basketball matches, always taking his side if he was defending himself to someone, supporting his decisions (something which went both ways), helping him out with his Math and Chemistry homework, and more. He was caring and considerate, and the considerate thing to do right now was to let his boyfriend have his beauty sleep. Not that he needed beauty sleep to make him look amazing, Cyrus had observed, but was irrelevant. 

Frightened, he jumped up at the sound of a crash, followed by what sounded like blistering wind, the type that was often bitingly cold, and leathery sheets of rain that were pelting down so hard, they may well have been hail, for all he knew. He shivered and shut his eyes in a futile attempt to get back to sleep. Alas, it was unsuccessful and, after ten minutes of trying, he gave up. Whenever he thought that he was perhaps on the verge of drifting off, back to sleep, a flash of light could be seen and a deep rumble, one that rumbled and roared like an infuriated monsters from the deepest depths of the earth, stopped him every time. Sighing, he resigned himself to his anxiety. The darkness shrouding the room like a blanket hardly helped.

He made to grab his phone, to send off a text to the group chat, which had Andi, Buffy, Jonah, Amber, Marty, Walker, T.J. and Libby in it, given the infinitesimal chance that one of them just so happened to be awake. Besides, the sound of T.J's phone going off could potentially alert him enough to shake him into wakefulness. However, a blinding flash of light and a terrifying boom stopped him, he whimpered, and froze in fear. 

Water. He needed a glass of water. There was an empty glass on his boyfriend's bedside drawer that he'd used earlier for his water-he could refill that, maybe? He knew that breathing exercises helped, too, but he'd been trying them, and they hadn't worked thus far. I can always try, he thought, and heaved himself up with a reluctant sigh, stumbling through the dark. Evidently, whoever had told him that carrots could help you see in the dark was a blatant liar, because he tripped over a pair of trainers, that had been haphazardly flung onto the floor by the owner of the room. 

"Ow!" Cyrus cried out, out of pain and shock, almost crashing into the blue wall in front of him. This alerted the sleeping teenager, and he sat up in bed. Although Cyrus couldn't make him out properly, he was most likely squinting through the sheet of darkness to observe what exactly was occurring. 

"Underdog?" he called out softly, his voice raspy from sleepiness. He sounded confused. "What are you doing?"

Cyrus turned as pale as a sheet, unable to shake off this inexplicable feeling he'd developed all of a sudden that he was in trouble, or something. Ridiculous, he knew. "Teej, I'm so sorry that I woke you up, I was on my way to the bathroom to fill my glass up, and I tripped over one of your trainers. I didn't meant to wake you up or be so inconsiderate, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep, you must be tired." 

T.J. blinked several times, then began rubbing his eyes and yawning, which only further evoked guilt within Cyrus. "What time is it?" the blond teenager wondered out loud. 

He couldn't see his phone, so he had no idea, but Cyrus supposed that he could always hazard a guess. "Um, around 4:40am, I'd say?" 

His boyfriend's eyes widened slightly in surprise, before he yawned again. "What are you doing up at this time?" The darker haired of the two boys laughed nervously and quietly. Fortunately, they were next door to the guest bedroom and bathroom, so T.J.'s parent's bedroom was practically on the other side of the house, so he hadn't caused a disturbance to them, at least. 

He shrugged in an attempt to remain casual. "I woke up and felt thirsty, I guess," he offered by way of an explanation, but his significant other knew him too well. Turning his beside lamp on, he raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, his arms folded.

"Really? You felt thirsty?" he challenged him.

"Yes." 

"And you actually expect me to believe that, Cyrus Goodman? I know you well enough to realise that there's something you're hiding from me," T.J. stated to the boy he loved, who opened his mouth, before closing it again, feeling like a fish out of water. What could he say? That he'd experienced a mildly traumatic event in which he'd nearly died during a storm, and he was a light sleeper, so the storm had woken him up and now he couldn't get back into his sleep because the shadows of his past kept running through his mind? He didn't think so. 

"I, uh-" he was spared from an answer when an unexpected flash of lightning penetrated the dark blue curtain's of T.J.'s bedroom, the thunder outside sounding once again not a second later. Cyrus flinched and shuddered a little, despite trying to act braver than he felt in front of his boyfriend. 

"Oh, did the storm wake you up?" His voice was gentle this time, calmer. More understanding, now.

"Yeah," the brown-eyed-boy admitted, plastering a forced, awkward smile on his face and trying his best to ignore the fact that his body was tensing up at that moment. "Anyway, I'm going to get my water. It might help me fall back to sleep." 

Eyebrows furrowed, T.J. nodded. "Uh huh. You go ahead and do that." It appeared that he could sense Cyrus' anxious state of mind, but couldn't quite place what was up, or why he was acting so weird or secretive, yet it went unspoken, filling the air with heavy tension. Cyrus used this as an opportunity to swiftly exit the room before the atmosphere got even more awkward, if that was physically possible. When he returned with a fake smile, T.J. was scanning his face as though trying to read his secrets on it. 

"What? What is it?" Cyrus asked brightly, his face aching from him smiling so hard. "Is something wrong?" 

Sighing, the taller of the two boys adjusted his pillow from behind him and propped himself up. "Yes, there is, actually. It's you. You're hiding something from me, I know you are." 

"Like what?" he questioned, feigning innocence. T.J. rolled his eyes. 

"Cy, stop playing dumb already." Gis voice softened. "What is it? You can tell me, you know." 

This was reassuring for Cyrus to hear, and how could he not open up to him when he was looking at him like that with such a gentle gaze, despite the concern laced in his eyes. Emerald green eyes bore into chocolate brown one, the look speaking a thousand unspoken ones. I'm here for you, the look said. Whatever it is, it will be alright, I promise, his eyes proclaimed. Cyrus bit his lip and set his drink down on the nearest surface, sitting down crossed legged on his water bed to face T.J. 

"Well, when I-" He stopped himself in an instant, upon realising what he was doing. Instead of speaking, he alternatively opted to take a big gulp of his water

Could he really do this? Could he face telling him about what had happened to him, opening up about one of his biggest vulnerabilities? Or was he too cowardly, too weak, to do so? He feared that T.J. would consider him pathetic, regardless, so the consequences of this could be potentially disastrous either way. 

"Cyrus?" T.J. prompted, his voice soft as a pillow, yet edged with worry at the same time, his eyes never once leaving his. Again, Cyrus was spared an answer as a flash of light shot through the T.J.'s thick curtains.

He frowned, looking genuinely concerned for the other boy's wellbeing. He reached down and placed an arm on Cyrus' shoulder. "Cyrus, what is it? Why are you trembling?!" He heard a loud crackling sound, and jumped, blistering wind and rain not far behind it. "Oh. The storm. It's scaring you, isn't it?" Paralyzed with fear, Cyrus could only nod, as he played a little drumbeat on the blanket he was sleeping under that night. 

"I'll get you some more water..." 

"No, please stay!" Cyrus implored, his eyes wide with fear. He clasped T.J.'s hand urgently.

"Why?" 

Truth be told, T.J. was one of the people he was closest to, and he could always upon up to him, no matter what, and expose his vulnerabilities. T.J. never judged him, or chastised him, or scolded him or anything, even when he'd had a stomach bug and thrown up on him about three months ago. This had to be said. Their relationship was strong, and this revelation wasn't going to change that anytime soon. 

"When I'm with you, that's when I know I'm home." He took a deep breath. "Home is comforting and reassuring to me, a sign of stability and security, if you will. And, well, now that we've been together for so long, being around you is practically as natural as breathing. Even your presence is calming, Teej." He looked up from the floor, his watery eyes meeting T.J.'s, which happened to be flooded with a maelstrom of emotions. 

"You really mean that?" 

"I do, yes," he said, biting his nails as he contemplated telling him the rest of the truth. He decided he may as well go for it, he decided impulsively, and get everything out in the open. "Also, um, I was caught up in a really terrible storm when I was younger, not long before my parents divorced each other. We survived, but our house didn't." His voice caught as a whirlwind of emotions overwhelmed him: fear of judgement, terror at the memory of the event, sadness at what could have been, anger at himself for not saying this sooner, and relief that he had no more secrets to hide from his boyfriend.

Much to his surprise, instead of acting all awkward and apologetic or discreetly judgemental, T.J. stood up and sat down next to Cyrus' waterbed, putting a strong arm around him. It felt warm, safe, comforting, calming. Home. Or exactly what Cyrus thought it should be like, anyway. "Cyrus, I had no idea," he whispered, sadness dimming his laurel eyes. "That's terrible. I'm so, so sorry that happened to you. You should have told me about it sooner." 

Cyrus nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm sorry for not doing so earlier, but I never knew how to bring it up, you know?" T.J. smiled lightly at this. 

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Cyrus returned his smile. Outside, a storm was going on, but the storm inside of Cyrus Goodman, the inner conflict and anxiety, had completely dissolved. Now, two things he'd wished to admit to T.J. were out in the open. As a consequence of this, he felt light, clean, free. It was an incredible feeling.

"Thank you so much for being there for me," Cyrus told T.J., who pulled him up. Once stood upright, T.J. enveloped him into a bear hug. 

"No problem. It's what boyfriends do, right?" The shorter of the two stared at him in wonder as they both sat back down on the egde of T.J.'s bed, with the boy's arm still around him, unable to believe his sheer luck-he got to call this amazing guy his boyfriend! It still felt surreal, sometimes, but he expected that was natural. 

"True," he conceded, kissing T.J. on the cheek. T.J. grinned like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, and Cyrus giggled at the mental comparison.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"Just you." 

T.J. rolled his eyes, but his smile didn't leave his face-if anything, it only grew even broader than it had been before. "Of course. And, for what it's worth, you're my home too-my centre, my rock. You hold me down, ground me, and you're always there, no matter what, from being at my games to helping me with to homework to just about anything. I know I can always be myself around you, and yet you'll never judge me." He paused, evidently weighing his words up carefully. "I love you, Cyrus Goodman."

What? Had he heard correctly? He must have done, though, surely. He knew by know he wasn't dreaming, and his hearing wasn't THAT bad, for goodness' sake. That statement had certainly caught him off guard, but in a good way. In the best way possible, in fact. His answer was both honest and instinctive, something he'd known deep down inside of him, all along. "I love you too, T.J. Kippen." The blond teenager grinned again, his grip on his boyfriend stronger than before yet loving and tender, too, with Cyrus relaxing into his touch. That was the only thing he needed to hear at that particular moment in time. Despite the obstacles and challenges in the way of their relationship, they were both certain of one thing. 

Their love could withstand any storm, and it was definitely withstanding this one, there was no doubt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed this, and have an awesome day! :)))  
> L x


End file.
